Bloods Honor
by TheGamesGuy
Summary: Ever since I watched the RWBY black trailer I always wondered if there was a story behind Adams mask. So after listening to "From Shadows" too many times I created my own character and decided to write this story. This is my first Fanfic by the way sorry if it isn't hollywood grade material.


"Wake up Reman!" my friend Joric shook me from my sleep "Adam says we need to keep moving." I pulled off my covers and sat up still groggy from a bad night's sleep. We had all slept on the ground last night, we were told to run light so that meant each of our camping kits consisted of two blankets each one to lay on, and one to cover you. I looked around we were in the forest of forever fall a few miles outside Vale. "Sleeping out in the woods like animals" I thought to myself I never liked embodying stereotypes especially if it related to my Faunus heritage. I stood up and looked at my reflection in a small puddle of water my short black hair was slightly unkempt with my wolf ears rising out of the mess.

We had been out here for two days, it could have been one if we hadn't been sent out with a Halfling. Halflings were half Faunus half human we considered them as Faunus as the rest of us but they couldn't see in the dark nearly as well, it also didn't help that he was our explosives expert, so once it got dark we all had to stop moving. It was all Joric's idea he volunteered the two of us for this operation. There were six of us in all and I only knew about half of them by name. There was of course me and Joric, a white haired Halfling with a tiger tail and ears, a small red-haired girl with a fox tail, a dark-haired girl with cat ears and of course Adam the team leader I couldn't tell what he was.

I huddled up next to the fire to warm myself I could see Adam and the Halfling arguing over something a few meters away.

"Want some tea?" the cat eared girl asked

"Sure" I said in a quiet manner

She poured me glass out of the kettle and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said

She didn't respond. We weren't here to make friends we were here to make the humans pay for the horrible things they had done to us in the past. Going through school I was constantly picked on for what I was and it only got worse as got older. A lot of my relatives died in the Faunus war trying to earn freedom and I was not about to let their deaths be in vain. "Let's pack it up people we got to move!" Adam shouted. I readied my gear, a red tunic with a cuirass of segmented steel armor plating over my upper body with a galea style helmet with holes cut to allow for my Faunus ears I didn't have as much aura reserves as the others so I had to rely on aura conduits built into armor as well as the actual steel to protect myself in extended combat. I readied my weapons a tower shield named_ Hominis_ capable of delivering a lethal electric shock to an attacker and my blade _Bestia _just a simple average blade. Many people had all sorts of fancy weapons but I liked the classics. "The Schnee Company won't know what hit them" Joric said to me as we started walking.

We walked for two hours before we reached the target a Schnee freighter that had run aground thanks to the efforts of some sabotage.

"Okay listen up we only have a few hours until clean-up crews arrive" said Adam "we have to do this quick understand?

We all nodded silently

"Ok Remus, Cleo, and Blake you three go right and hit those Ak-130's Joric and Pi you two are with me we'll handle the spider droid."

The fox girl, the cat girl and I made our way slowly through the red foliage until we were in optimal position. When we heard gunfire coming from across the clearing we took it as a sign that the others had engaged the enemy. The cat girl sprung out first slicing through androids with her sword. The fox girl stayed behind taking shots with a crossbow the dust tipped bolts exploding on impact. I went in charging, an android noticed me and began firing its rotary machineguns. Holding up _Hominis_ to cover myself from the bullets I closed the distance and bashed the android with my shield and pressing a button on the handle delivered a shock causing the androids head to explode. Lunging forward again I stabbed a second bot that had been standing behind the first and then sliced a third bots leg off before plunging _Bestia_ into its head. A fourth bot came running at me, its dual arm blades glistening in the sun it took a slash with one that caught my shield but before I could zap it its second blade hit me in the side knocking me back a bit I quickly regained my footing and blocked another strike and sliced the bot in half at the waist. Three more came running at me one swung at me I ducked under the strike and stabbed the bot in the torso I readied _Hominis_ and prepared to fight the second but one of the fox girls bolts hit it blasting it to pieces. The third came in and I quickly dispatched it with a decapitation. I looked around to see the three of us had killed them all.

"Yeah! Is that all you got!" I shouted adrenalin flowing through me "I ain't finished yet!"

"Looks like that was all of them" the cat eared girl said

"We could've killed a few hundred more." The fox girl said agreeing with me.

"Let's regroup with Adam" the cat eared girl said "Say what's your name?" she asked looking at me.

"The names Reman and you are?"

"Blake" she said "I'm surprised you don't volunteer for operations like this more often, we could really use you out here."

"Thanks Ill consider that." I replied

We regrouped with the others who had defeated the spider droid and the tiger guy was setting a bomb on the dust canisters.

"Why not keep the dust?" I asked Adam

"How would we carry it?" he replied "besides the charges are set to go off at the same time cleanup crews have arrived, maximum lethality."

Adam always was a cold-hearted son of a bitch, this was just one of the dirty tricks he had up his sleeve. He had once held two Schnee company workers hostage then executed them when the police arrived after the ransom had been paid. He had no sense of honor, for him it was just kill, kill, and kill. I kept this to myself though.

"Look what I found!" Yelled the fox girl walking up dragging a freight worker by his collar.

"Well, well" Adam said unsheathing his sword, he raised his blade preparing to behead the man

"Wait!" Blake shouted, Adam lowered his sword. The man lay on the ground cowering "You can't just execute him!"

"Why not?" Adam said maliciously

"Look at him he's defenseless." Blake said.

"Let him die with a sword in his hands" I said

Adam looked at me contemptuously "hand him your sword then." He said.

"I will!" I said to Adam angrily. I gave the man_ Bestia_ and he slowly rose to his feet. "A good death is everyone's right."

"Please, I don't have anything against you in the white fang I just want to go home okay?"

For a split second I actually though Adam was going to let him go, but I should have known better.

"How about this?" Adam said "if you can block my strike I'll let you go ok?"

"f-fine" the man stuttered

I looked around everyone was wearing a neutral expression except Joric and Blake, Joric seemed anxious waiting for the climax, Blake on the other hand seemed a bit distressed. Adams sword arm twitched and the man fell down headless.

"Alright everyone let's move!" Adam said.

I picked up_ Bestia_ and followed the others. After about an hour of walking I began thinking about what Adam had done. My family had always been honorable warriors, I would rather die than kill an unarmed opponent. My grandfather had died in the Faunus war when he returned a spear to a fallen human soldier only to have the soldier kill him in the end of the duel. I looked down at my armor at one of the segments that had been welded back together, the same spot where that human's weapon had pierced my grandfather's heart. I was proud to be wearing his armor.

"That was a noble thing you did." Blake said catching me by surprise.

"How does he do it? No honor, he'd rather just kill anyone he's not a warrior he's a murderer."

"Some may consider them the same." She said back

"I fight for honor and glory, Adam fights for the blood. There is a difference between fighting and killing." I said back proudly.

"You may be onto something." She said.

We kept walking until Adam came up to me his red eyes glaring at me.

"Remus, I want you to know that I took a chance on you by letting you join this mission." He said in disciplinary tone not unlike an army commander "But that stunt you pulled with the human could've gotten us all killed. How did you know that worker wasn't a huntsman? He could've killed us all."

"Screw you Adam!" I lashed back catching everyone's attention "Even if you were right, where would we be huh?" Adams eyes narrowed "even if he was a huntsman we could have killed him! One huntsman against the six of us?"

"You and your damn honor" he said after a moment. "You may be willing to die over some petty old tradition but I will fight through any means. I will hold onto my life with my teeth and not let go and I will chew on the throats of others to keep it. If we don't fight for our lives in this world we will be devoured!"

I remembered that last bit, "If we don't fight for our lives." That was the speech Professor Ozpin gave my class on our graduation from Beacon.

"I'm done." I said "The rest of you go back to your precious White Fang! I'm done with this!" I stormed off through the woods in the other direction.

I walked for quite some time until I could see the lights of Vale. "Almost there." I thought. I heard an explosion and I turned around to see a fireball lighting up the night sky. The bomb had gone off. As soon as I turned around I heard a gunshot, the shot hit me square in the chest knocking me back, but I didn't fall I raised _Hominis _and saw Adam jump down from a tree branch. I unsheathed_ Bestia._

"You didn't really think I was just going to let you go did you?" he said his eyes were completely red now pupils, whites and all. "No one turns their backs on the White Fang."

"I don't want to fight you Adam" I shot back

"Very seldom to people like us get what we want." He said menacingly

He lunged at me with his blade I held _Hominis_ up to catch the blow, as soon as it connected I shocked him. He went flying back dropping his sword in the process. He pulled out his rifle and fired two shots at me, I dove to the side as he leapt in and recovered his sword. I took a swing with _Bestia_ he blocked the strike and countered with a blow to the side of my head, I recovered and took two more swings, and he blocked them both. He followed this with a kick to the chest sending me flying back. I quickly got up and checked my scroll inside my shield, my aura was almost gone, but I noticed his aura level was on the scroll as well along with the other four people. According to the scroll we were still on the same team. If I could get two good hits in that would be enough to drop his aura to zero.

I charged in with _Hominis_ held up, he leapt to the side only to be met with my blade knocking him down. He recovered in an attempt to get a strike in but I blocked with _Hominis_ and zapped him again, he was sent flying into a tree. I threw _Hominis_ like a giant Frisbee and hit him square in the gut, making quite an impact. His aura was down I charged in with _Bestia_ and connected to his sword. His blade was held vertically while mine was horizontal, we were using both hands to hold our swords at this point. But I had the advantage as he was pinned to a tree. With a burst of strength I forced _Bestia_ forward. The blade cut into his face through the bridge of his nose and straight into his eyes. He screamed partly out of pain and partly out of anger mustering just enough strength he pushed my blade back sending me stumbling backwards. Blind and with blood pouring down his face he began firing indiscriminately with his rifle shredding nearby foliage. I didn't want to kill him as angry as I was and he was no threat to me now. I wanted him to learn his lesson I picked up _Hominis_ and ran towards Vale leaving him shouting my name in anger.


End file.
